User blog:Jasonsith/DEATH BATTLE Cast S4:E133 - Cage VS Falcon Sneak Peek
DEATH BATTLE Cast 2019:E133 - Cage VS Falcon Sneak Peek on Rooster Teeth and on Youtube Download the audio version at http://bit.ly/DBC133. This episode is sponsored by Bespoke Post (To receive 20% off your first subscription box, go to http://boxofawesome.com and enter code BATTLECAST at checkout!), and FIVERR (Take Five and check out http://FIVERR.com and you’ll receive 10% off your first order by using code CAST). This episode aired on June 25th, 2019. Join Sam, Nick, Ben and Chad as they show off the sneak peek of the upcoming Johnny Cage VS Captain Falcon fight! Then, the guys discuss the new Evangelion dub on Netflix! 0. Ben Singer, Chad James, Nick Cramer and Sam Mitchell are the hosts 0.1. When they decided to shoot the show on Tuesday, the 4 hosts made a vow not to eat until after the show ends. Chad even made a blood oath. Then Nick just shoved some spaghetti down his throat. During the show. 1. Cage vs Falcon Sneak Peek 1.1. The real Cage vs Falcon Sneak Peek 1.2. Ben Singer wrote the episode with help from the research team. 1.3. Death Battle Season 5 is about the top requested fight. Season 6 will mix some top requests with oddballs. 1.4. Ben found it funny when people refer this episode as Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat) vs Captain Falcon (Smash Brothers). This shows few know about F-Zero which has a few racing video games and an anime. (Chad: It's sad.) 1.5. When picking a canon source, they usually pick the earliest recognizable source materials as the canon source. Like they pick Peter Parker (Earth-616) as the main canon of Spider-Man and any cartoon and film will be used as support materials. 1.5.1. But for the case of The Shredder it can be difficult to pick one single canon and Ben has but to do a composite version, excluding the alien or demon Shredder. 1.5.2. For Captain Falcon, Ben used the anime as the main canon of Captain Falcon - and the F-Zero video games and even Smash Bros games support the character well. 2. What's going on 2.1. Fan Art - Wiz-Captain Falcon Hybrid 2.2. Fan Art - Boomstick-Johnny Cage Hybrid 2.3. Evangelion on Netflix 2.3.1. Ben: It is better to hire a better team to do a better sub and dub. Otherwise the Eva sub is actually good. 2.4. New DBX sneak peek on RTX 2019 3. Community Death Battle - Weiss Schnee vs Zero Armor Samus 3.1. Team Weiss 3.2. Team Samus 3.3. Screwattack's views 3.3.1. Ben: I thought the weakness against ice is on the suit. 3.3.2. Nick: At the beginning of the game, Samus was attacked by aliens called X Parasites and was saved by fusing some DNA from a baby Metroid species, which also added a weakness against ice. They get around that by giving Samus ice missiles instead of ice beams. But when the ice explodes and Samus is in a blast radius that didn't actually hurt her. In the end of the game, you beat Omega Metroid and absorbed some SA-X which is a doppelganger of you, you get the X Parasite, you get the ice beam, nobody explains anything. The weakness is gone. It is a one-time weakness in Metroid: Fusion. 3.3.3. Ben: Zero Suit Samus is tough and definitely very experienced. But I wonder how many firepower remains in her Zero Suit beside her gun. 3.3.4. Sam: I think she still has some grenades. 3.3.5. Ben: If we give Samus her Power Suit and her Arm Cannon and her standard arsenal she would still win. But I would give it to Weiss if this Samus only has a stun gun. 3.3.6. Weiss : Samus - 4(+33%) : 0(+67%) 4. Next Community Death Battle - Poison Ivy vs Petey Piranha 4.1. Nick: Yes yes yes yes.gif 4.2. Ben: I do not believe Poison Ivy can control plant lives that are sentient. Like she cannot control Swamp Thing. 4.3. Chad: Could Poison Ivy's poisons affect Petey? 4.4. Sam: Poison Ivy's poisons are mainly for affecting humans. I am positive Petey Piranha does not even have lungs. Category:Blog posts Category:Death Battle Cast